Insomnia
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: This is my very first song fic.I tried to associate the story as much as I could to the lyrics of the song.It’s another Goku/Vegeta fic and the song is “Who Needs Sleep?” by Barenaked Ladies.Shounen ai first chapter, YAOI in second.


****

Insomnia

__

By: Yaoi_Lover_15

Song: "Who Needs Sleep?"

By: Barenaked Ladies.

CD: Stunt.

Warning:EXTRA, EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT! THIS FIC CONTAINS **_SHOUNEN AI_** AND **_YAOI_** OR IN LAMENENCE TERMS HOMOSEXUALITY (GUY/GUY SEX!). IF YOU PEOPLE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN DON'T READ IT!

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own it, OKAY!

A/N: Okay this is my very first song fic. I've never been too big of a fan with these things but another song fic inspired me to write this. It was "Forever's Gonna Start Tonight" by an author name Angelus. He/she (Gomen, can't tell) wrote the most amazing G/V song fic yaoi I have ever read. And, to be fully honest, when I take notice of an author's work I really, really like. This is a thank you to Angelus for writing that song fic. Also one more important factor. I turned the she and she's in the lyrics to he and he's, if that's illegal I don't know and I'm sorry. No suing, I'm flat broke.

~*~Part 1~*~

Two weeks. They had survived together for two weeks. It may not seem like much of an accomplishment, but with their miss-match personalities it's a miracle in and of itself. There were still many insecurities between the two, one was willing to take care of that secretly, the other was outwardly trying to improve everything and make the other happy so he would stay with him.

Fear was always sneaking up on the outgoing one, squeezing his heart mercilessly and making him panic when the other wished to be left alone. His desire to please the other was the only reason he gave him his privacy. If Goku had his way he'd be by his prince's side...forever.

*~*~*~*

Now I lay me down not to sleep

I just get tangled in the sheets

I swim in sweat three inches deep

I just lay back and claim defeat

*~*~*~*

Pulling the plush sheets securely up under his chin, Goku snuggled closer to his mate, receiving an amused smirk at his child-like innocence from the Saiyan no Ouji.

"Night, 'Geta." Goku chirped, lips brushing softly against Vegeta's in a chaste kiss.

Vegeta blushed, was he never going to get use to this affectionate attention from the larger warrior? He hurriedly turned over, tossing a grunted 'good night' over his shoulder and buried himself deeper into the warm sheets and embrace.

Goku merely smiled that famous Son grin and buried his nose into the soft, short spikes of his mate, breathing in his heady, musky scent and hoping, for one night, that it would coax him into a decent night sleep. But to no avail.

Sleep hadn't claimed him for the past two weeks that he had been Vegeta's mate. He was far too worried about the prince leaving him in the middle of the night and abandoning him.

*~*~*~*

Chapter read and lesson learned

I turn the lights off while he burned

So while he's three hundred degrees

I throw the sheets of and I freeze

*~*~*~*

Goku didn't necessarily need sleep, only when he ran out of energy did he truly require it. But that fact was slowly creeping up on him as the fact that he wasn't getting enough sleep was starting to show in his training and sparring. His movements becoming more sluggish and his energy and stamina wearing too quickly for Goku and Vegeta's liking.

He sighed into his lover's hair as his breaths became even, deep and steady. Vegeta was fast asleep. Boredom soon overcame the larger warrior. Being a Saiyan, he constantly needed to fight and keep himself busy, but that wasn't exactly possible with a sleeping Saiyan prince in his arms.

Goku closed his eyes; at least he could attempt to fall asleep. 'Kami, I'm so bored.' He mentally groaned. 'I wish Vegeta hadn't warn himself out with his training in SSJ4. I so feel like ravaging him right now.' His eyes blinked as a warmth became evident in the pit of his stomach. 'Kami, NO!' Not now! Please, go down! I'll never be able to get to bed with Chibi Goku awake!'

Goku closed his eyes again, willing away his half erection as best as he could with the body he wanted to take and be taken by in his arms. 'Ice skating, snow, igloos, ice sickles, ice, snow balls, Vegeta licking an ice cream...KUSO!'

Goku chewed nervously at his lower lip. His full-fledged erection pressed snuggly between Vegeta's P.J. covered butt cheeks. 'Why me?' Goku thought in a tortured manner. 'Okay, I'll just ignore that and try something different.' He thought. 'One sheep...two sheep...three sheep...four sheep...five sheep...'

After counting to 100 forward then counting to 40 backward Goku gave up. In the silence of the room Goku could clearly hear the steady heart beat of his ouji and momentarily thought about counting them. After counting to ten he realized that counting Vegeta's heartbeats wasn't a very good idea. It made him want to count faster and the only way he knew to make Vegeta's heart race was...well...um, you know. 

*~*~*~*

Lids down, I count sheep

I count heartbeats

The only thing that counts is

That I won't sleep

I count down, I look around

*~*~*~*

He opened his eyes and looked at the digital clock over Vegeta's shoulder. 'Midnight...' Goku mentally sighted. 'I've been at this for two hours.'

*~*~*~*

Who needs sleep?

__

well you're never gonna get it

Who needs sleep?

__

tell me what's that for

Who needs sleep?

__

be happy with what you're getting

There's a guy who's been awake

since the Second World War

*~*~*~*

Goku blinked, looking around the dark room at nothing in general, when all of a sudden, Vegeta decided to move. He turned around, facing Goku, hand falling softly against Goku's cheek, lips mere inches apart. Goku found himself clenching himself clenching his fists, trying to keep from just taking the prince right then and there. His mind flew with encouraging thoughts at the idea of ravishing the sleepy yet fiery Saiyan no Ouji, but he held back, fearing that Vegeta wouldn't appreciate being awoken and thus leave him.

'Am I never going to get to sleep?'

As if answering Goku's mental question, Vegeta shifted again, his thigh rubbing against Goku's hardness, tongue emerging to lick lips in silent dream and disappear back into the warm mouth it came out from.

*~*~*~*

My hand are locked up tight in fist

My mind is racing, filled with lists

of things to do and things I've done

Another sleepless night's begun

*~*~*~*

Goku groaned mentally, eyes shut tightly in an agonized wince.

"Vegeta..." It was a whisper, barley audible and, luckily for Goku, Vegeta still didn't wake up.

Goku was burning up by now, sweating bullets due to the strength of will it took not to kiss those moist, slightly parted lips of his prince. He opened up his eyes reluctantly, taking it the sleeping visage of his ouji. He always looked so peaceful and kawaii when he was sleeping and this only served to arouse Goku more. But instead of using the Saiyan no Ouji's countenance as a way to further arouse himself he used it as a distraction. Focusing only on the smooth, chiseled features set in sleep and the stiff yet unbelievably soft widows peak (A/N: Incase anyone has failed to notice this yet this story takes place after GT so it's Vegeta's new hair cut). But the distraction was soon forgotten as Goku's mind began to conjure up images of that same countenance set within an erotic mask of pure bliss.

*~*~*~*

Lids down, I count sheep

I count heartbeats

The only thing that counts is

That I won't sleep

I count down, I look around

*~*~*~*

Goku ended up turning around completely, ignoring the warmth snuggling up close to his back and closed his eyes again. 'I will get to bed!'

*~*~*~*

Who needs sleep?

__

well you're never gonna get it

Who needs sleep?

__

tell me what's that for

Who needs sleep?

__

be happy with what you're getting

There's a guy who's been awake

since the Second World War

*~*~*~*

"Kakarotto..."

Goku froze, every muscle in his body snapping rigid. Was Vegeta awake? Was he going to get mad? When did he wake up? What exactly had Goku done to wake him up? Despite the call of his name on his mate's lips, Goku never turned around to face him or even answer him for that matter. He just lay perfectly still, hoping that it was just his sleepy mind playing tricks on him.

A soft moan from behind Goku. "Kakarotto..." Another moan, obviously carrying a note of desire.

Goku shivered as Vegeta moaned again, a moment later feeling the prince's body rub up against his own. Goku gave in an instant later, turning around with a strange glint in his eyes, preparing to pounce on his prince, when he then suddenly realized...Vegeta was dreaming.

Goku smiled softly at the flushed tint in his prince's cheeks and mentally resolved to make it grow.

With uncanny expertise, Goku undressed himself of his P.J. pants that had contained his half stat of arousal for more then half of the evening. He then tossed the covers off of himself and his mate and undressed his prince of his dark blue, silk P.J. pants as well without managing to wake him up.

Goku found himself smirking at his lover's erection, noticing that he should be having a particularly naughty wet dream with the way the thick length twitched. His eyes traveled back up to his ouji's face as another moan came. A droplet of pre-cum ran down the prince's erect length and Goku couldn't help but lick his lips.

*~*~*~*

There's so much joy in life

so many pleasures all around

But the pleasure of insomnia

is one I've never found

With all life has to offer,

there's so much to be enjoyed

But the pleasure of insomnia

are ones I can't avoid

*~*~*~*

'Wakey, wakey, 'Geta.' His conscious chuckled as he dipped his head to capture the tip of his lover's length between his lips.

A/N: Okay, the next chapter is the lemon. Sorry about making you people wait, but the only thing I have found is that I don't like being interrupted by music lyrics when I'm reading lemons b/c it completely ruins the mood. That and I actually like to read the lyrics and if I jut skip them and read the story I decide to be lazy and not go back and read the lyrics. This is why I'm not a big fan of song fics. Any who, so this chapter is the end of the song fic and the next will be the yaoi. I'll try to get it up as quickly as possible while still making it good and juicy...very juicy. Ja ne!


End file.
